


A Twin's Comfort

by allistair13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Miya Osamu, Twincest, miya osamu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allistair13/pseuds/allistair13
Summary: After a rejection, Miya Atsumu is in despair and suddenly missed a person that he has always been with, but he's far away from him. Suddenly, a surprise made its made to him, comforting him in the most exciting way possible
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, incest - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	A Twin's Comfort

"Atsumu-san! Your tosses are much easier to hit today! Are you in a good mood?" A certain orange head asks. Jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Easy, easy. I'm just trying my best for my spiker, y'know?" Atsumu says. He was calm on the outside, but his heart was beating fast than their attack.

The main reason why his heart is beating fast is because of the orange head, Hinata. He liked Hinata in a way that he wants to be in a relationship with him. But he knew that the spiker won't like him, still he wants to tell him how he feels. If Hinata say "no" then he'll be completely fine. If he say "yes" then he'll date him. It'll as simple as that.

The day of their training went on. And before he knew it, it is time to leave. As he spot Hinata getting ready to leave the place he immediately stop him.

"Shoyo-kun, can we talk about something?"

The spiker looked confused, but still followed Atsumu to the main court where they are practicing.

"Atsumu-san, what do you want to talk about?"

 _It's now or never._ Atsumu thought.

"S-Shoyo-kun," Atsumu has never been this nervous all his life. His hands started fidgeting, his eyes are avoiding to look at Hinata's brown eyes, and his heart is beating way too fast for his liking.

"Hm?"

"I-I like you," He said as his eyes closed tightly. Afraid of what the spiker will say.

"Eh? Are you sure about that? Atsumu-san?"

Afraid to say another word, the setter just nodded.

"Atsumu-san, I'm sorry. I'm dating someone now," Hinata said. You could tell he's guilty by the tone of his voice.

When Hinata said this, he could feel his heart breaking, but instead of crying, Atsumu forced a smile. He didn't want the spiker to see him in a sad state. He wanted to look like he's okay.

"It's alright, Shoyo-kun. I just want to atleast let you know about it," he said, still with a smile on his face.

An awkward silence fell into the atmosphere. Neither spoke, but both are afraid to say something that will cause the other discomfort. The silence was broken when Hinata's phone suddenly rang. Hinata immediately answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be out soon,"

He ended the call quickly. He didn't want to cause the setter anymore discomfort.

"Atsumu-san, I have to get going. Someone's looking for me," Hinata said, trying his best to stop the awkwardness that sorrounded them.

"Go ahead, I have to be somewhere to,"

"Are you sure you're okay? I could stay to atleast give you some comfort,"

"It's alright, Shoyo-kun. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," and with that, Hinata left.

He followed hinata, quietly so he wouldn't be seen. When he got out of the building, he hid behind a bush. Trying his best not to get seen. But what he saw break his heart more.

He saw Hinata jumped to Kageyama, wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his neck, immediately kissing him. Atsumu felt jealous. He wants to feel Hinata's lips against his. He wants to feel close to Hinata, but he couldn't. Hinata didn't like him.

He waited until the two left before walking to his car. He wants to go home. He wants to forget about Hinata. He wants to be fine. The moment he got to his apartment's parking space, he ran to the elevator, to the hallways. He wants the comfort of his home desperately.

The moment he saw his door number, putting the keys in, he welcomed himself inside. Closing the door and removing the shoes. He went inside, not even bothering to open the lights since he is familiar to his place. He went to the kitchen, grab a bottle of alcohol and went to the living area.

He slumped down on the coach as he opened the bottle, drinking down from it. He winced when he felt his throat burn from the strong taste of alcohol, but he ignored it. He continue to drink, losing track of time.

When he felt that he is about to fall asleep, he heard his door open, but that didn't matter to him. Maybe it's because of the alcohol or maybe it's because he just wants to forget about Hinata quickly. But that didn't matter right now. Whoever entered, opened his lights making him flinch by the sudden brightness that the room offered.

"You look like shit," the voice said. He couldn't register the owner of the voice but it's familiar to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him to wake him up.

"Whaaat..?" Atsumu slurred. You could tell by just one look that he's drunk. Sleepy eyes, flushed face, and of course the slow reactiom that he has.

"I'm going to cook, you probably didn't have dinner yet. Just stay here and try to make yourself sober," the voice said.

Atsumu being drunk, he still couldn't register the owner of the voice. But he let him. His guts are telling him to trust the voice so he will. Minutes has passed and he smelled something good. It was an onigiri. The smell reminds him of his twin. It reminded him of his onigiri which he absolutely adored. Because of the smell, he immediately missed his twin. He wants him by his side right now.

Not only that, but he also remembered the time that the two of them had sex. It was just out of curiosity, but it continued. They had sex when the two of them are frustrated or when one of them feels like it. Atsumu didn't mind. He liked it. He likes the feeling of Osamu's body against him, thrusting inside of him.

He smelled the onigiri being cooked because of the smell, it made him sober. He got up and walk to the kitchen. He is still stubbling from place to place, tripping over nothing. Nevertheless, he made to the kitchen.

But what he saw in the kitchen shocked him. His twin is there, cooking onigiri that he adored. Osamu turned around and saw him. He gave him sa soft smile and ask him to sit down, which he did. His mind couldn't register that the person he missed is now in front of him.

The two didn't speak, but both are comfortable because both of them are in each other's side. A few moments later, a plate of onigiris is in front of Atsumu.

"Thank you for the food," Atsumu said and started eating. As he eat, it reminded him of Hyogo. He missed it. He missed the time where he is playing with Osamu. He missed the time where that two of them were screwing around, annoying their club members. The time where the two of them were just teenagers. Having fun and no heartbreaks.

He wants to go back time. He wants to play with his brother again. He wants to annoy him. He wants his brother by his side everyday. The time where he and Hinata didn't meet. Where his focus is to annoy his brother again and again. Atsumu didn't realized that his tears were falling until Osamu wiped them. He looked up at Osamu. He couldn't say a word.

Osamu understood the situation. He always knew that his brother liked his teammate and knowing him, he's probably going to confess even though there is no chance of Hinata saying yes.

Atsumu ate in silence. Occasionally sniffing as he was still crying. Osamu is just there. Watching his brother and making sure he will feel that his twin is here. He won't leave him. Atsumu finished eating and he was going to clean up until Osamu told him to take a bath. He didn't said no. He wants to follow his brother right now, because that way, he feels like his brother is there by his side.

He did as he is told. He went to his bedroom, where there is a connected bath. He went to the shower and just stay there under the waters. He feels the water running down on his skin, making him feel warm. He just stood there, not doing anything, but thinking.

He jumped when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He must've thinking heavily to the point where he didn't heard the shower door opened. He turned his head around and he saw Osamu, naked, looking at him intensely with a sly smirk on his lips.

"Oi! What are yo- _ahh~,_ " he was cut off by his own moan when Osamu put his hand on his twin's member.

Atsumu was surprised when he moaned. All Osamu did was hold his member but it felt good. Is he sensitive? His thinking was interrupted when Osamu started rubbing him. He threw his head back, leaning on his twin's shoulder.

" _S-Samu~"_ he was breathing heavily as Osamu started rubbing him faster, making him moan louder. He put his hand on Osamu's wrist, trying to get him to stop, but he felt so weak. He couldn't stop his brother.

"Tsumu, are you sure you want me stop? Don't you miss this?" Osamu whispered, running his lips down to Atsumu's neck. Peppering it with soft kisses that made Atsumu weak.

The older couldn't speak. He was just moaning and squirming. He's sensitive. Way too sensitive. Maybe he's sex deprived or maybe it's because Osamu is the one doing this.

"Tsumu, when someone asks you a question, you should answer it," Osamu said, rubbing faster, teasing him. His smirk gotten bigger as he saw his twin squirming in his arms.

" _Ahh~!"_

"What is that Tsumu?" Osamu said, speeding up his hand.

"S-Samu, wait! I-" Atsumu couldn't finish a sentence. All Osamu did was to rub him and he's weak. He couldn't even begin to imagine what will happen to him next.

Atsumu felt a coil in his stomach, he'll finish soon, and he knew Osamu felt it too, especially when he felt him go even faster. He felt his release come closer when Osamu put his hand on his nipple. Rubbing it as well. Atsumu moaned loudly.

 _"S-Samu~!"_ With that moaned, he released on his twin's hand. His knees would've give up completely if Osamu is not holding him. Atsumu is panting, he couldn't believe that he came that much when he saw his twin's hand.

Osamu turned him around and crash his lips against him. Atsumu wants to fight for dominance but his twin didn't let him. He just immediately slip his tongue on his mouth, exploring the wet cavern that moaned his name loudly. Atsumu missed it. He missed the feeling of Osamu's lips against his. He pushed Atsumu against the shower wall completely dominating the kiss. Osamu broke the kiss and looked at his twin intensely. He closed the shower and carried his twin. It was a bit hard but he managed.

They entered the bedroom and Osamu threw Atsumu to the bed. Neither didn't care of both of them are wet, they just want to feel each other. Osamu joined Atsumu to the bed, pushing his lips against his twin once again.

Atsumu wrapped his arms around Osamu's neck as he lay down the bed with Osamu on top of him. He ran his hand through his hair driving the top crazy.

Osamu slipped his tongue on his twin. Putting his hand on his thigh, rubbing it sensually, making the twin moan through the kiss. Osamu broke the kiss and trail his lips in his twins jawline, down to his neck. He continued sucking, biting, and kissing his neck till he heard him moan, indicating that he found the spot he was looking for.

He started sucking on that spot harder making his twin moaned loudly. Once he's satisfied, he went to his chest, sucking on the nipple and rubbing the other. He continously repeated this action till he's done teasing his twin.

Atsumu looked like a mess in front of Osamu, his wet hair is all over the place, his face is flushed, lips are swollen and his neck and chest, filled with dark hickeys that will last for days. Osamu find it hot. His own twin laying underneath him, completely in his control.

Atsumu was breathing heavily. He was panting already yet Osamu barely did anything to him. He looked at Osamu, doing everything in his power to dominate him.

Osamu put his two fingers in front of Atsumu's lips. No words needed, he licked his fingers, gently sucking it. Osamu suddenly thrusted his fingers in Atsumu's mouth, forcing him to gag because of the unexpected action. Once he feels that it's libricated, he gently remove his fingers, leaving his twin panting once again.

"If you're going to do that, please give a warning first," Atsumu said, still panting.

However, Osamu didn't gave him a chance to catch his breath as his hands find its way to his hole. He wants to prepare him now, because he couldn't hold back anymore. He wants to destroy his twin as soon as he can. Thrusting one finger, he lets his twin adjust before putting another.

He thrust it in and out. Slowly stretching his twin. To add stimulation, he went down to his hole, licking it.

" _Samu!_ Don't lick i-it," Atsumu whined as he tried to get Osamu's head out of his hole, but his twin is hard headed, instead of listening, he puts his hands on his dick, rubbing it up and down, making Atsumu arch his back.

Osamu just observe his twin, getting a lot harder at the sight. _I want to be inside of him already_ he thought, but he didn't want to hurt his precious twin so he'll take it slow.

But scratch that, he started thrusting his fingers rougher, licking his hole harder, and rubbing his member faster. Atsumu couldn't handle it, his second release is coming soon.

" _S-Samu~! I'm going to come again!"_ Atsumu kept on whining, but his twin didn't stop. He just continued his action.

He couldn't do anything but give in to the pleasure. His right hand is now in his mouth to keep his moans, while the other is in Osamu's hair, holding on it for dear life.

With one final moan, Atsumu release once again. He swore he saw stars as he come. Out of breath, he tried his best to calm down. Osamu pulled away, looking at his twin. And heavens, he wants to thrust up on him now.

"Tsumu," he called his twin who seems to be still in bliss. Atsumu looked at him with half-closed eyes, obviously tired from having two orgasms in one night.

"I'm going to enter you now, can you take it?" He asks his twin. He wants to make his twin feel special. He wants to let him know that he is not just his sex partner. Even though he wants to thrust on his ass the moment he sees him, he still respect and love his brother no matter what.

Atsumu just nodded. He wants to feel him inside of him soon, even though his body is tired, he wants to feel his twin. He wants him to tire him out more.

Osamu lined up his dick on his hole, inserting it slowly. He looked at his twin's face to see any sign of discomfort, but he sees none, the only thing that he saw was pleasure. Once fully inside, Osamu tried his best not to moved. Feeling Atsumu's hole wrapped around him and sucking him in is enough to drive him insane. He wants to cum right there and then, but he won't. Not until he's sure that his twin is satisfied.

"Samu, move," Atsumu ordered. Those are the only words he needed, and he started thrusting. Slow at first. Feeling his insides and enjoying it.

 _"Ngh~ Samu~!"_ But when he heard Atsumu moan his name, he couldn't do it slow. He started going faster.

Atsumu arch his back. The pleasure he was feeling was beyond his words. He couldn't explain it. But his moans and scream of pleasure is more than enough for Osamu to know that he is also feeling good. He put his legs over his shoulder, the position is quite awkward but the pleasure he feels is incredible. It allowed Osamu to go deeper on him.

" _Ahh!!_ " Atsumu suddenly scream when he felt Osamu find his prostate. He thought that the pleasure he felt before was incredible but the moment Osamu's dick went to his prostate, he lose his mind.

"Oh? So this is where you want it to be huh?" Osamu just smirked. He started thrusting into that angle, making his twin squirm and scream. The neighbors probably heard his screams, but they didn't care. He just go in his twin faster and faster.

Atsumu started clawing Osamu's back, leaving marks. Osamu liked the pain that Atsumu is giving him. Is he a masochist? Maybe he is. But whatever reason, it encourage him to thrust even more.

"Samu~ I'm going to come again," Atsumu warned, because of this, Osamu held his throbbing member that is very sensitive, rubbing it. Bringing Atsumu closer to his orgasm.

Atsumu just kept moaning, started thrusting his hips to match Osamu's consistent thrusting, obviously desperate for a release. Osamu lowered down to Atsumu's chest, licking his nipple then biting it. It is all Atsumu need to let out his release.

Atsumu's body is so sensitive and tired from the three orgasm that he had, but Osamu is far from done. Without letting him calm down from his high, he continued thrusting, but this time much faster. He let go of his twin's member,put his hands on his hips for him to be able to do it more harder.

"W-Wait! Samu! It's too much!" Atsumu tried to get him to stop but he couldn't. His body is way too tired now. And not only that, his thighs and hips are started shaking from the overstimulation. His throat is now hurting from moaning and screaming that much.

Because of sensitivity, he felt his release building up quickly. He unintentionally started tightening his hole around Osamu, making his twin reach his high quicker.

"God, Tsumu. I'm going to end soon," Osamu said as he threw his head back and let out a loud groan that sent Atsumu over the edge. He had a dry orgasm. This is the first time he felt one, but he might get addicted to it.

Osamu hissed and stop his thrusting, placing his member deep in Atsumu, releasing his cum. He thrusted slowly, riding out their orgasm. He pulled out, his liquid pouring out of the hole he thrusted madly.

He bent down to kiss Atsumu's lips. It was a different kiss from the one that they shared before. This time it was slow and sweet. Savoring each other's flavor as they end the night.

*

Morning came and Atsumu never felt so sore before. He couldn't even move properly.

 _How the hell am I going to practice later?_ He thought.

He looked around his bed and saw that Osamu is not there. His heart dropped at the thought of Osamu leaving him. He didn't even realized that his twin is by the door just looking at him.

"Good morning," Osamu greeted his twin who seem to just woken up.

Instead of an emotionless face, Osamu is wearing a soft smile. Anyone could tell that he is in a good mood today.

"Don't give me that crap!! I'm sore!" Atsumu yelled and threw a pillow to Osamu's direction, but he easily caught it.

"I know. I mean, I'm the cause of it y'know?" Osamu teased as walk to Atsumu.

"I prepared the bath already and you will not be coming to practice today. I told them that you have a fever so just rest because you're tired from last night," he told Astumu with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever," he said, with a pout playing on his lips. "Oh, by the way, why did you came here last night?" Atsumu asked. He didn't remember telling him to come.

Osamu just smirked and Atsumu lowkey find that hot.

"Oh? Just some twin instinct,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first one shot that I have published! Feedbacks are highliy appreciated. I wrote this for a friend and decide why not publish it? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
